Groose and the Gauntlet
by cantatopodis
Summary: In this amazing fanfiction, Link has an adventure that takes a small gay turn into a gauntlet, forcing Link to fight for his life, or there will be consequences.


One day, on a dark and Stormy night, Link was taking a walk up to princess Zelda's place, when he heard a loud, obnoxious sound coming from the bushes, "Hello?" He called, not knowing what was there, when he recieved silence, he continued walking, more than halfway to princess Zelda's place. The rustling happened again, louder this time, and Link jumped, this time, he called: "Hey, Dickshit, show yourself." and none other than the person he'd most rather not see, stepped out of the bushes, Groose. "You're really shit at sneaking, Groose." Link said. Groose stayed quiet as he slowly stepped towrds link. Link took a step back as Groose kept coming, until finally, Link brandished his sword, and warned Groose to stay back, Groose kept coming, Link took an experimental swing, and Groose didn't flinch, Link was getting creeped out by now, and started to get scared, Groose then, with lightning speed, flew up to link and grabbed his crotch, to which Link replied with: "HOLY SHIT DUDE!" and swung at Groose, catching him on the ear. GRoose's ear now gushed blood, and he screamed, blood openly flowed from the wound in his ear, and with a glint in his eye, spoke in a quiet voice, "I'll get you next time, Bitch..."

After that night, Link was wary, and wouldn't talk to anyone. He was upset and conflicted, when groose had grabbed his crotch, he had felt a rush, but he couldn't tell if it was hot, or if it was combat adrenaline, so he brooded on this for some time until he reached the conclusion is was adrenaline, and went to sleep.

Link opened his eyes, feeling as if something was there, groggily sat up in bed and looked around, it didn't take him long before he had seen the glint in the darkness, he grabbed his sword from where it lay beside his bed and stepped out of bed, Groose took a step out and dangerously licked his lips, then charged at Link, and again, grabbed his crotch, and squeezed, making Link feel the same rush, but before he could swing his blade at GRoose, Groose enveloped him in a hug, and he was engulfed in darkness.

Link awoke in a garden amassed with flowers, the aroma he drank in, it was a suckly sweet smell that made him feel good onthe inside, he stood up, realizing he was fully clothed with ihs adventurers kit, Master sword, and Hylian Shield. He took a look around, and finally found a robed man with a monocle, who saw Link and gave him a smile, beckoning him forward. The man introduced himself as "Master Monocle" and explained the predicament, after he had cut Grooses ear, Master Monocle had contacted Groose and explained that if he could bring Link to his Gardens, he would reward Groose with what he sought after, if things went according to plan. The plan was to have Link run a gauntlet of battles,and at the end, if he was defeated, he would leave Links body to Groose who could do what he wanted to the body, but if Link made it out alive, he would have to leave Link alone forever. Master Monocle explained this to Link who didn't agree in the slightest, but realized he had no other viable options. For Link to start the gauntlet, all he had to do was ceck in with Master Monocles brother, Master Bates, who ran the Gauntlet, effectivley dubbed "Master Monocles Diabolical Folicle", So Link went over to Master Bates, and started the gauntlet, the first wave was a simple octorock, which Link defeated with ease. The second wave was a stalfos, which with a swing of his blade, was desintigrated. the third wave, (out of 8) was 2 octorocks and 2 stalfos, which again, with a few slices of his blade, and some fancy maneuvers, took out the monsters. the 4th wave was slightly more difficult, as there were 5 stalfos, and 5 octorocks, which presented quite the challenge for Link, but he prevailed, as he always has. Wave 5 was quite the wave, wielding several full size Dodongos, so Link dodged, rolled and swung to victory, starting the next wave. This next wave was 10 Dodongos, so with more effort, and lots of fire, Link killed each Dodongo. WAve 7 was a strong wave, holding 2 Giant Octorock, which after hitting with his boomerang and slicing, dicing, and lots of "HI YAAAAAA"s took another victory. The final wave was a huge jump from the previous wave, as it was the fearsome Ganon, (pig Ganon) and Ganon roared, reared, and thrashed his tusks, causing Link to back off. Ganon charged, and with a quick roll, dodge, and spin into a carfeul place, swung his blade and heard, as well as saw the blade dig into Ganon's thick Hide, causing Ganon to roar mightily, and thrash his tusks, catching link in the stomach, as he flew through the air, Link thought "that's it... I'm finished, my dead body will be GRooses..." but his thoughts proved to be wrong as he managed to survive the ordeal, smashing into a wall, he drank a red potion, and felt rejuvinated, and charged at GAnon, who roared mightily and charged back, and at the last second, Link rolled out of the way and smashed a Bomb fromhis bomb pouch into the folds of Ganons neck, causing him to explode.

Link had won the gauntlet! He felt very proud, as he walked up to Master Bates, who ushered him to Master Monocle, who proudly said, "Well done! you are the first person ever to complete our gauntlet!" and shook Links hand proudly, who then turned to MAster Bates, who took Link to a room, and turned off the lights, and heard a whump of clothing hitting the floor, and Link felt a pressing on his back, and then Link woke up, realizing after a second it was all a dream, until he looked over at the partner he was lying next to, ah Zelda... so beautiful... he turned over and started to fondle her breasts, only to have her roll over and... It was Groose, smling evilly at Link.


End file.
